


Use Me For Good

by ionik



Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Watford Eighth Year, chapter 61
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionik/pseuds/ionik
Summary: A small snippet from the night in chapter 61.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Snowbaz Winter 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559734
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Use Me For Good

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small ficlette because my plot bunnies disappeared

**Baz**

Snogging Simon Snow is unlike anything I’ve ever done. Between nearly consuming me like a fire with his kisses (I would let him) and making me reach up for him like some devoted fool (I am), my entire world is swept up in his presence. His eyes are hooded, his pupils dilated, and he looks absolutely ravished even though  _ he’s _ the one who’s been ravishing  _ me _ .

**Simon**

I never want to look away from him.

Baz’ cheeks are flushed and warm puffs of breath hit my lips as I look at him, raised above him on my elbows. I smile at him and he smiles back. It’s a genuine smile. I never knew I wanted this, but now I can’t imagine him not being right by me, wrapped up with me. Every stretch of his skin burns where it touches mine. In a good way, everything about Baz is good right now. I feel like I’m tearing through the walls he has, chip by chip I break off pieces and fill the gaps with my kisses, my magic, my entire being.

**Baz**

Hours pass, trading lazy kisses and holding hands. I love Snow’s hands. They’re colder than the rest of his body, and soft against my fingertips. They feel wonderful gripping my neck or against my cheeks. Eventually, the night turns to day, and the sun rises on the horizon, making the sky look like the forest is ablaze. In a minute, I’ll fall asleep, living out the dream I’ve had for longer than I think I realise. Falling asleep next to the boy I’ve fallen asleep next to for years, but in a new context. In my last moments of consciousness, I can’t bring myself to care about what tomorrow has in store for us. I just look over at the boy by my side and let my eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !
> 
> song title is from Cover Me Up by Jason Isbell


End file.
